The present invention relates to air filters and, more particularly to a filter for absorbing odoriferous matter from ambient air.
Conventional air filters are common in the air purification art for absorbing odors. A typical filter is often manufactured for use in a specific air purifier. Since air purifiers come in different sizes, multiple filters must be manufactured and purchased to accommodate the varying sizes of the filters in the air purifiers on the market. Some attempts have been made to make more versatile filters, however such designs are inefficient and/or complex.
Prior art filters which have been developed for use in one larger filter housing maybe adjusted to fit a smaller filter housing, however none have been developed that can be used in a larger filter housing or multiple smaller filter housings. Current attempts at versatile filters are often complex, one requires a sliding saw tooth rack design, similar to window blinds. Other filter assemblies have been developed for combining smaller filters together by the frames, creating a filter to fit a larger sized filter housing. Such combined filters require the use of frames and excess attachment features to combine the smaller filters together. Further prior art filters require destructively removing part of the filter to fit a smaller size filter housing. The removed sections are not functional and must be discarded. All of the prior air filters are less desirable because of their complexity and/or inefficiency.
It would be advantageous to develop an air filter that could be placed in the housing of a large air filter or multiple smaller filters quickly and by hand. A simpler design could also reduce productions costs. It would be further desirable to develop a filter that is versatile between smaller and larger sized filter cavities and easily used. Currently filter manufacturers and dealers must carry larger inventories to service the requirements of different air purifiers. It would be further desirable to have a filter that can accommodate multiples sizes and reduce the number of filters manufacturers and dealers must have available.